Yarael Poof
Summary Yarael Poof was a male Quermian Jedi Master and revered member of the Jedi High Council in the years leading up to the Clone Wars. Rather mischievous in his use of the Force, he prioritized the use of his mental abilities and thus rarely used his lightsaber. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Yarael Poof Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quermian, Jedi Master, Jedi High Council Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Lightsaber Combatant, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation (In the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low, in the form of Force Healing), Battle Meditation, Force Stealth, Pyrokinesis Attack Potency: Planet level (Managed to contain the energy of the Infant of Shaa while mortally wounded) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (A peer of characters like Obi-Wan Kenobi) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Should be far superior to Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with a lightsaber, several dozen meters with ranged powers, Galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (Like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Yarael Poof can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Yarael Poof can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: While Yarael Poof exists within Disney canon, this profile only covers his feats in Legends, due to his complete lack of canon feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Aliens Category:Tricksters Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 5